


She loves her brother dearly

by maddy_angst



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddy_angst/pseuds/maddy_angst
Summary: One day, Ada decides she wants to play more with her big brother, but his studies interfere between them.





	She loves her brother dearly

A pout present on a child’s rosy cheeks; emerald hues glancing around the room, focusing slightly on the figure of her big brother. His broad smile; warm and reassuring. Ada tries to mirror it as best as she can, but the awareness that he will not be spending time with her today turns her attempt into a sad expression. She makes some steps forward; only five more and she will reach him, but a hand tugs at her little one and pulls her back. Who could be the person that interferes with her current goal of releasing her brother from the strict and old Math teacher who wishes to lock Oz in that room once more? She glances behind her and Miss Kate’s gentle smile welcomes her. Ada’s eyes grow wide; why does the maid keep her away? Why cannot she play in the gardens, clinging to the big hand of her brother while he tells her stories with knights?

 

The door in front of Oz opens and soon, he vanishes inside the other room. The audible sound of it closing brings the girl’s attention back to the place he was supposed to wait for her. After that, Ada bows her head as tears form in the corners of her eyes; they fall on her visage signaling her defeat. Unlike other days, she does not bawl, but in silence stares at the closed door, imagining Oz with sadness on his features. Who knows in what ways that old man will torment him this time?

‘’ Young master Oz will return in no time, Lady Ada.’’ The maid soothes her as she pats on her head with careful and affectionate movements. The familiarity of it almost calms the little girl; however, what truly helps her is Snowdrop's body rubbing against her leg. A small smile rises on her features as she lifts one hand to wipe away the tears. At the cat's meowing, she bends to the level of her pet and scratches it under its chin; the purring Snowdrop offers in return is like a healing music to her ears. After a while, Miss Kate addresses her again, good intentions printed in her suggestion: " Why do you not play with Gilbert? I remember that he refused to enter and he is waiting outside. But I am certain he would love to play with you and the _lovely_ Snowdrop. " 

 

Green orbs suddenly revert from the cat to the entrance door; a silhouette stands slightly trembling near the wall. She can recognize those raven locks anywhere. A joyous smile paints her lips as she hugs the cat to her chest and runs with it towards her brother' servant. Gilbert freezes in place when he spots her approaching him with that little and scary beast. 

" Gil!" The small girl gleefully calls out his name. " Do you want to give Snowdrop a forehead kiss?" She giggles, extending the cat towards the young boy, unknowingly of his phobia. The servant shakes his head frantically, tears crossing down his cheeks.

"N-No, Lady A-Ada!" He refuses, placing his hands in front of him in a defensive way.

" Oh, come on! Look how adorable he is!" Ada insists, getting the cat closer to his face; Gilbert can see anything but the cuteness of the animal! Claws preparing to scratch him and a sadistic sparkle in those brown eyes; that is the sight he is witnessing almost every day. He makes some footsteps back with anxiety filling up his chest, and ponders over a way out of this situation. If only the little girl would give up as well! The next moment, his vision blurs; Snowdrop jumps on his face and what appears to be a loving gesture in Ada's eyes, is a dreadful one in Gilbert's. 

"It seems that Snowdrop loves you dearly!" She exclaims happily, forgetting about the thing which has been bothering her earlier. 

 

The sound of a carriage catches her attention and as she gazes towards the window, she notices a familiar silhouette motioning out of it. Her emerald hues brighten up and she rushes in the garden to welcome their visitor. She may be little, but she cannot forget how a lady should behave so as soon as she comes closer to the unexpected guest, she makes a curtsy and gives a friendly smile. 

" Welcome home, father!" Xai returns the smile of his dear girl while proceeding to pat on her head. 

" You have grown quite a lot since I have last seen you. How are your studies going?" 

" Good!" 

" I am glad to hear that." 

" Could I ask a favour?" Ada turns a bit serious as she poses the inquiry. Xai allows her by nodding his head.

" Could big brother study less? I want him to play more with me!" Her father' smile withers away and the loving gaze he possessed a second ago, fills up with hate and rage. His hand drops back to his side as he replies with a colder tone.

" No." Ada's eyes grow wide; why is her caring father so unfair to Oz? 

" B-But big brother is sad... " She clenches her dress and lowers her head. Xai's features adopt a hateful smile.

" He is?" A mocking laughter exits his mouth. " He will have more to study from now on." 

" F-Father, please..." The little girl raises her head and implores him to be more merciful. " Ada loves big brother... " He can feel his jaw tightening upon hearing that confession. Xai no longer wishes to listen about how much his innocent daughter cares about that _vile creature_. The man enters the manor through the other entrance, completely avoiding the room in which he knows that _kid_ is having his classes. Ada does not follow him, but remains in the same place whilst Gilbert accompanies her soon. He glances at the master with unhappiness within his golden hues.The little girl ignores him; tears begin once more to cross her cheeks. Then, she decides not to be silent anymore and starts bawling. Gilbert is taken aback by her reaction and he attempts to calm her down somehow. But no matter what he says, she does not seem to stop. Because of her, Oz will lose that smile. Because of her Oz will no longer play with her.

 

And that is the exact opposite thing of what she wanted to receive on her birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the support my dear friends!


End file.
